disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Player's Pirate Ship
|type = Ship }} The is a water Vehicle that appears in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set in . It is used by the player to travel to the various lands of the Play Set. It is acquired by purchasing it from the play set's Toy Store for 600 Coins, and is made available for purchase by completing the play set's tutorial. After purchasing it, players can customize it by swapping out its hull, sails, and paint theme. It can also be outfitted with various items that upgrade the ship's abilities. Additionally, there are cannons, which can be used to fire at enemy ships, located across the ship's hull. It can only be used in the play set, and cannot be used in the Toy Box. Description Take to the high seas and battle yer foes with yer own pirate ship! The Player's Pirate Ship only appears in in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set, where it is available for purchase from the Toy Store for 600 Coins. It is the player's only method of travel over the waters of the play set's world, and thus the only way to access many of the islands in the play set. For this reason, it must be purchased in order to complete the Play Set. It is first made available for purchase when the play set's tutorial is completed; the player is asked to buy it as part of the mission "A Captain Needs a Ship!" After collecting the ship, players use it to travel from one area of the play set to the next. The player takes the helm of the ship to steer it away from port at a particular land, and must steer it to any desired destinations, but can leave the helm while the ship is afloat in order to man the ship's cannons in case of an enemy attack (though there are broadside cannons on the ship that can be fired from the helm). When the ship approaches a port, Mr. Gibbs takes control of the helm and steers the ship to the dock so the player can disembark. The ship can be customized to a player's liking from anywhere in the open seas by walking over to the red X on the deck near the helm (which is also where Toy Store purchases are delivered when on board the ship). The different pieces of the hull, the sails, and the ship's paint job can all be changed via the application of certain customizations, found throughout the Play Set in red Prize Capsules. There are many cannons on the ship's deck that can be switched out for any of the cannons in the play set, most of which are bought from the toy store; different cannons provide different advantageous effects depending on which enemies the player is facing at the time. The player also is given the option to buy Extra Broadside Cannons from the toy store, which provide more damage in addition to what damage the regular broadside cannons do without them. The toy store also enables the player to buy a Rudder for the ship, enhancing its performance on the seas. Finally, there are certain special items that can be placed in the center of the ship (most of which are not made available for purchase until almost the end of the play set) that can give the ship various powers which it would not otherwise have, like a Speed Burst or a Phase Shift. Customizations There are several different types of customizations that can be applied to the Player's Pirate Ship: Front Hulls, Mid Hulls, Rear Hulls, Sails, Cannons, Power-Ups, and paint themes (which are obtained from Theme Packs). The first four, along with the Theme Packs, are grouped into twelve categories: Black, Cursed, El Caleuche, The Flying Dutchman, Pirate Sloop (which is the default customization for everything), Royal Navy (which are all unlocked by completing the mission "Send them to the Depths!", which requires the player to sink several Royal Navy Ships), Shen Zhou, Shivaji, Skeletal, Sao Feng (which are all available from the start), Sunken Shipwreck, and Vengeance. Collecting all five of any of these packs makes a complete set that can make your ship look like any of these ships, or they can be mixed and matched in whichever way the player desires. Most of the cannons and all of the power-ups can be purchased from the Toy Store. Front Hulls *Black Hull Front *Cursed Fore Hull *El Caleuche Front Hull *Flying Dutchman Front Hull *Pirate Sloop Front Hull (default) *Royal Navy Front Hull *Shen Zhou Front Hull *Shivaji Front Hull *Skeletal Front Hull *Sao Feng Front Hull *Sunken Shipwreck Front Hull *Vengeance Front Hull Mid Hulls *Black Hull Mid *Cursed Mid Hull *El Caleuche Mid Hull *Flying Dutchman Mid Hull *Pirate Sloop Mid Hull (default) *Royal Navy Mid Hull *Shen Zhou Mid Hull *Shivaji Mid Hull *Skeletal Mid Hull *Sao Feng Mid Hull *Sunken Shipwreck Mid Hull *Vengeance Mid Hull Rear Hulls *Black Hull Rear *Cursed Rear Hull *El Caleuche Rear Hull *Flying Dutchman Rear Hull *Pirate Sloop Rear Hull (default) *Royal Navy Rear Hull *Shen Zhou Rear Hull *Shivaji Rear Hull *Skeletal Rear Hull *Sao Feng Rear Hull *Sunken Shipwreck Rear Hull *Vengeance Rear Hull Sails *Black Sails *Cursed Sails *El Caleuche Sails *Flying Dutchman Sails *Pirate Sloop Sails (default) *Royal Navy Sails *Shen Zhou Sails *Shivaji Sails *Skeletal Sails *Sao Feng Sails *Sunken Shipwreck Sails *Vengeance Sails Theme Packs *Black Theme Pack *Cursed Theme Pack *El Caleuche Theme Pack *Flying Dutchman Theme Pack *Pirate Sloop Theme Pack (default) *Royal Navy Theme Pack *Shen Zhou Theme Pack *Shivaji Theme Pack *Skeletal Theme Pack *Sao Feng Theme Pack *Sunken Shipwreck Theme Pack *Vengeance Theme Pack Cannons *Cannon *Long Range Cannon *Triple Shot Cannon *Flamethrower Cannon *Voodoo Cannon Power-Ups *Calypso's Rage *Kraken Hammer (Kraken's Bane) *Phase Shift *Speed Burst Additional Upgrades *Extra Broadside Cannons *Foremast Sail *Helm *Mizzen Mast Sail *Rudder Development Early on in development, there was a concept of the different customizations changing the behavior of the ship itself. However, this did not get very far.http://artsammich.blogspot.dk/2013/09/infinity-vehicles.html Trivia *The flag shown on the mast changes depending on the selected sails; the default flag is Jack Sparrow's personal Jolly Roger. *One of the themes that can be applied on the ship is named "El Caleuche", which is a legendary Chilean ghost ship. Gallery SNielson Infinity Ship Ideas.jpg|Concept art of the ship's customizations. Full Rigged Pirate Sloop.jpg|The default Pirate Sloop appearance, complete with fore and mizzen masts Vengeance.jpg|Vengeance theme References Category:Vehicle Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Play Set Only Category:Disney Infinity 1.0